


Hypnoctober Day 7

by birdginia



Series: Hypnoctober 2018 [7]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Asano Family Values, Hypnotism, Incest, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Sexy Conjugation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdginia/pseuds/birdginia
Summary: (prompts - praise kink, incest)Words that, this time last year, would have never even crossed his mind, now roll off his tongue easily. “Such a good student. Your studying has paid off so well.”





	Hypnoctober Day 7

**Author's Note:**

> I chose not to tag this with noncon because the sexual contact is not refused or unwanted, but this is still very much parent/child incest and therefore consent isn't really a factor. anyway enjoy this weirdly functional asanocest.

Fear, hatred, and a common enemy make up some of the best motivation to succeed, especially in an academic setting.

However, without positive reinforcement as well, motivation can become unbalanced, stress can overtake productivity, and lessons can be rendered completely ineffective. It’s a difficult truth, one that Gakuhou has been deliberately ignoring for years, but after the events of this past school year, it only seems fair to the dearly departed octopus that he make an attempt to bring positivity back into his curriculum. 

Even if, currently, he’s limited to only one student.

“You’ve done an excellent job, Asano-kun,” he’s saying now, stroking Gakushuu’s hair with one hand and his cock with the other. “A 96 is certainly nothing to sneeze at, especially at the high school level.” Words that, this time last year, would have never even crossed his mind, now roll off his tongue easily. “Such a good student. Your studying has paid off so well.”

Gakushuu squirms in Gakuhou’s lap, his breath hitching, his hips rolling forward—Gakuhou snaps his fingers, and Gakushuu goes limp, letting out a soft whine. 

“Patience. You’ve done so well so far, I know you can wait a little longer.” Gakushuu has been drifting in and out of trance since he presented his test score to his father, mostly of his own accord—another change from middle school, when he made a point of trying to fight Gakuhou’s control as much as possible. Now, it’s a study tool that he seems to enjoy, a way to let himself relax even while working hard.

Or maybe he’s finally given up on fighting how good it has always felt.

“Let’s practice some irregular English verbs,” Gakuhou says, letting the hand in Gakushuu’s hair wander down to his chest. “Infinitive, past, past participle. You have a test coming up, after all.”

Gakushuu nods faintly, and lets out a soft breath as Gakuhou starts to stroke him faster.

“Arise.”

“Arise…arose…arisen…”

“Very good.” Gakuhou squeezes a little harder, runs a thumb over a nipple. “Begin.”

“Begin…began…b-begun.”

“Excellent. Bite.”

“Bite…bit…bitten.”

“Choose.”

“Choose. Chose. Chosen—!“

“Forget.”

“Forget, forgot, for—f-forgotten, hah—“

“Grow.”

“Grow, grew—please, Principal, I—“

Gakuhou snaps his fingers again, but keeps up the brutal pace of his strokes. “You’re doing so well, you’ve been studying so hard, you can hold on.” _And I’m not your Principal, not anymore_ , he doesn’t say, because right now, he can be.

Gakushuu’s breathing stays heavy, but slows slightly, his tense body relaxing away from the brink. “Grew, grown.”

“Know.”

“Know, knew, known…”

“Ride.”

“Ride—rode—ridden—“

“Shake.”

“Shake, shook, shake—n!”

“Come.”

“Come, came, c— _hah!_ ” Gakushuu shudders, everything pent up releasing at once, and he collapses against Gakuhou’s chest. 

“Your English skills have served you especially well, I see,” Gakuhou pets his hair with his unsoiled hand. “Always the model student.”

Gakushuu, somehow, through trance and exhaustion, still manages to smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is over at [@Slotheyyyyy](https://twitter.com/Slotheyyyyy). check out my very important thoughts and opinions on fucking, and @ me with any of yours!


End file.
